


The ultimate "commander" is a prince

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Birthmarks, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Coming of Age, Corruption, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Curses, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Panic, Heterochromia, Hidden Talents, Hugs, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Daiya Lives, Pain, Panic Attacks, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Royalty, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Sign Language, Singing, Sloppy Makeouts, Transformation, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: A new student has join hope peak and his hiding something  besides his an honor student another student who... oddly doesn't attend class but wait till it over  is strange enough why he so focused on making sure everyone knows his the ultimate commander
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon & Soda Kazuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 5





	1. New kid

" sire .... your highness ?" A voice called shaking the sleeping figure who yawned " yes what is it Shapiro....?" The red eyed male said rubbing the sleep out of his eye " we are arriving at hope peak soon .." the voice said " oh really that great!! I can't wait !" The teen said in excitement ' a new life....and... maybe some new friends....'

**a few minutes later**

"alright class we got a new student joining us today be nice to him!" The teacher said as they clap they hands some of the students were still being noisey till the new student whistle loudly which caused the everyone including a hetecormia eyed male who was looking out the window to look at the dark hair and red eyes " hello everyone am ishimaru kiyotaka the ultimate Commander! , It nice to meet you!" He said with a smile.

**at lunch**

" _I think the new guy is hiding something.."_ Nastume Nekomaru the ultimate demonologist signed to his brother/ guridan Mondo the ultimate biker " _what give you that idea? How he acts or how prefect he looks?"_ Mondo signed back as he took a bite of his sandwich Nastume rolled his eyes " _am serious! the way he carry himself ,plus he wants to make sure everyone knows his the ultimate commander like his just telling himself that"_ nastume signed .

" Can you guys not do this...it feels weird not understanding what your saying..." Chihiro said looking between the two " ah sorry chi , force of habit." Mondo said as he rubbed his neck nervously " when are you going to teach chihiro so they don't get lost..." Nastume said as he took a sip of his drink , " oh yeah? When? " Mondo said as he pulled out four detetion slips. 

" .... what did you do bro...?" Nastume groaned out " tch some kid was making fun of chihiro I had to do something!" Mondo said ".... four times?" Nastume said with an rise eyebrow" yeah..." Mondo said with eyes narrowed "...geez who was the guy?!" Nastume said rule # 78 : if you make fun of someone you know have a big lover( or they part of a gang) BACK AWAY!

" May I?" A voice said nastume look over and see ishimaru holding a lunch tray " oh sure!" Chihiro said as they tug nastume to move which he did " thank you!" He said as he dust the seat ' OCD?' nastume thought looking at him .

Ishimaru look over and see hetecormia eyes looking at him which surprise him ' what he looking at me like that for?' he thought as he looked away the blonde did the same he glace over and see the blonde quick hand gestures to the taller male .

' sign language?' ishimaru thought ' is he...mute?' ishimaru thought as he felt a small bit of pity he tape the blonde on the shoulder the blonde look over 

" _I do hope we get to know each other , although am afraid my sign language isn't as good yours ."_ he signed to the blonde the jaw dropped and the purple eyed male laughed " h-he thinks your mute!!!" He laughed holding his sides while the small what ishimaru thinks a female hit him on the arm" shh! It not funny!" The presumed female said .

" A-am sorry b-but nastume is selective mute he can talk but there are times he doesn't want to." The thug said whipping a tear form his eyes " bro your eyeliner is running..." The blonde said this cause ishimaru to blush deeply" am sorry I just thought you were...and I just ahh!" Ishimaru said putting his redden face in his hands " ah no it cool your weren't the first one who thought of that also you probably thought chihiro is a girl right?" The blonde point to the small figure next to him " they nonbinary which means they use they/them Prounes " nastume said as he took a sip of his drink.

TBC


	2. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid is hiding more then one secret

" that could have gone better.." ishimaru said as he put his head in his pillow ears still red form lunch " it not your fault those comemers trick you !" Sharpo said " no sharpo they didn't they probably were talking about something so they won't hurt my feelings , besides ...the blonde looked surprise ..." Ishimaru said looking upward a bit a faint blush dusted on his face ' his eyes were so pretty...' the prince thought.

" Still your highness you shouldn't trust them you know how cruel people can be.." the Servent said looking at the prince "....I know but they seem nice and- " the prince was cut off by a pounding head ache " u-ugh I-I think ....it starting!!!" He said as he watch his nails grew long and his skin darkened Shapiro immediately cuffed the prince to the bed .

**next day**

_" Ugh I couldn't sleep last night."_ nastume signed to mondo bags under his eyes as he took a sip of his juice _" already dreaming of the new kid are ya?"_ Mondo signed back which caused nastume to blush deeply and signed back " yieks who teach you to signed that?" Mondo asked nastume who blankly look at Mondo and point to him " oh...right.." Mondo said as he rubbed his neck .

" Umm if I may?" Ishimaru said looking at the duo Nastume move so ishimaru can sit " can't sleep either I take it?" Mondo asked noticing the bags under the ' commander' eyes " ah Yes am afraid you see I was well not fully recovered from my jet lag you see. " The red eye male said .

' jet lag?' the blonde thought " oh so your form another country? Got to side you Japanese is pretty good." Mondo said " ah yes my parents are Japanese and well my grandfather was..." Ishimaru bit his lip nervously .

" ya don't have to talk about it but here a fun fact that guy next to ya? Yeah his Japanese British." Mondo said pointed to Nastume who ishimaru blink in surprise " but I don't hear an accent...?" Ishimaru muttered " it only comes out when his really mad." Mondo said 

During breakfast ishimaru would glance at the blonde male once and awhile and he would notice the small things about him like his freckles ' his cute~" he heard his alter ego purred which cause ishimaru to blush and keep on eating his breakfast ' what ya don't think so? ' he asked 

'it not that I don't think so...I just am sure my parents would like to marry another noble..' ishimaru thought ' well mommy and daddy are busy fixing the mess grandpa made as long trying to cure you so why not have fun ?' his alter ego rang .

**later**

" ya think that was him the rumor Cruse prince?" A student asked " he has to be and we are going to prove it and show the Media ." Another said .

TBC


End file.
